


Big Brother: Danganronpa Edition

by Fantaman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaman/pseuds/Fantaman
Summary: A simple school retreat gets complicated as a raffle determines 16 students enter a large house to try and live together and strengthen the unity between Hope's Peak. The only problem is that not everyone chosen has school unity in mind. Can the substitute Kazuichi Souda and new guy Makoto Naegi survive living with a psychotic male yandere and a slut who wants to destroy their will to exist? Most likely not, but we'll watch it regardless.





	Big Brother: Danganronpa Edition

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the story. I'm not a huge fan of beginnings, but since I wrote the first chapter, I'll probably have more motivation to write. This is my first story, so please point out anything I should change and how I can better myself as an author. Special thanks to author J_Max and her cancelled story, Hajime's adventures, as well as Sophie_enoshima for giving me some advice to help me hake a story, even if this isn't the same one, as well as It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, due to reasons you'll understand later. Without further ado, I present to you Big Brother: Danganronpa Edition.

Today was supposed to be the day of the vacation!  
Kazuichi Souda fiddled with his pencil, anxious of what his homeroom teacher would decide. It was supposed to be so simple. Everyone who signed a form, got parental consent, and paid $150 dollars would go on a school-wide retreat with the other Hope’s Peak branches. Apparently, all the schools got a huge influx of applications, so they are deciding to do one of the most B.S. systems to decide who goes. 

Ms. Yukizome announced all applicants in our class were put into a raffle. Let that sink in. At least 50 or so people signed up for this and only 8 people, half of which are boys and the other half girls, will actually go to this retreat. Do they know how hard it was to convince Mom and Pa to go to a retreat for a month with kids his age? He had to pick up extra work just to scrape the $150 on his own! Now they’re telling him that all that work was for a 1 in 50 chance to go? C’mon!

Deep breathe, Souda. He should probably wait till the verdicts are out before complaining. Just as he tried to calm his anxiety, Ms. Yukizome cleared her throat, gathering the attention of the entire class.

She spoke in her usual motherly, comforting tone, maybe to try and make the decisions easier on all of us. “I’m sure you’re all aware of the news about the retreat process, but I have some good news to share.” Wait, what now? Souda’s sure he never heard anything else about this. “Due to the above average standardized grades this class compared to that of all students within the Hope’s Peak branches and the number of applicants per class, The administration has decided that all 8 of the representatives for the retreat will be from class 77!”

Spirits in the classroom lifted after that. The chances were higher than ever now. However, after the cheering settled, there was also a heavy tension within the class. While 8 students will go, the other 8 will stay in the academy for the month. This was now a competition, and Kazuichi could almost see Chiaki Nanami of all people have a fire in her eyes without staring at the console in her hands. Kazuichi had to shrink to try and avoid the tension. 

Clack!

The 16 students looked toward the teacher’s desk to see a small can with a bunch of sticks sticking out of it. Kazuichi started to sweat bullets. Really?! Now?! After you threw that bombshell on us and practically put us on edge?! Is the lady crazy?!

She stuck her hand in the can and pulled out a name. She stated the names in succesion. 

“Chiaki Nanami”

“Nagito Komaeda”

“Hajime Hinata”

“Akane Owari”

“Ibuki Mioda”

“Mikan Tsumiki”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu”

After each name was called, all aforementioned students got to the front of the room. Sonia, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and even Peko of all people showed a small amount of despair. No more girl names would be called out, while only one guy name remained. 

As Ms. Yukizome’s hand went into the can, Kazuichi shut his eyes tightly, praying to whatever god would listen that the last name would be him. As Ms. Yukizome’s hand lifted up with a stick, he held his breath. It was then she uttered the name.

“Teruteru Hanamuru”

Why, random god?! Why?!

As if to rub salt on an already open wound, Teruteru jumped up and danced his way to the front, seven pairs of eyes glaring at the back of his head. Souda would have joined in also, if not for the fact that he plopped his face onto the desk, clearly in distraught about the results. 

“Ok class. These are the student going to the retreat. Representatives?” the chosen students looked at her. “Please get ready to leave tomorrow.” With that, all eight students nodded (and cheering in Akane and Mioda’s case) and got back into their seat. Not that Souda would know of course, as he was still in a dramatic staring contest with his desk. 

If he looked up, he may have seen two eyes holding a certain emotion one wouldn’t expect.

Sorrow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Souda decided to let off some steam by going to the engineering club. As usual, it was empty, leaving only the multicolored mechanic and some faint metallic clicks and creaks filling the room. This was his haven. Away from the disappointing world outside where all that matters is a machine. You’ll focus on getting that one thing just right while nothing else will matter. Like Papa Souda always said, “When the world gives you crap, build something out of it to prove you won’t back down.” He always held his dad’s words close. Despite holding him back at times, his dad was the one who sacrificed the most to just get him into Hope’s Peak and even gave Souda a few extra jobs in the shop to get some spending cash. 

As he continued building this thing even he didn’t understand, the door opened. Souda turned to see a face he didn’t expect to see today.

His soul friend and classmate: Hajime Hinata.

Normally, Souda would jump up and greet him after so long, but today he just wasn’t feeling it, so he gave a wave and went back to the random machine.

Not surprisingly, Hajime put a hand on Souda’s shoulder and made pulled him to meet his eyes. Seriously, why won't this guy take a hint? Souda decided to try and put on a smile, if only to say hi.

“Heya, Hinata. Congratulations on getting picked for the vacation. That’s really lucky.” Souda’s words carried no malice, but you can tell he wasn’t into it like almost all their other conversations. It seems even Hajime caught onto this and spoke up.

“I know you got upset about the whole thing back there. Hell, I’m pissed that they practically put all us against each other like that.” Souda looked up in confusion. What exactly is he saying?

“Hinata? Why are you so upset? It was a game of luck and you got it. There really isn't much more to it. Yeah, I’m upset, but it's not like I could've changed the results.” Hell, he would’ve complained about NAGITO getting picked, but Hajime was just normal when compared to Nagito’s inhuman luck. 

Hajime just sighed, but spoke in a more solemn tone. “You remember how we met?”

“Huh? What’s that gotta do with anything?” Souda just looked into Hajime’s eyes. Seeing his determination, Souda relented. “Of course. The reserve course complained about some A/C malfunction and they wanted to send you over to help me out. I’m still surprised you knew your way around a condenser, but you still can’t outclass the Ultimate Mechanic.” Souda had a bit of pride with that last statement.

“Exactly. It was pretty easy to understand when it’s in your face, but that not the point. The point is what happened after that meeting.” Hajime stated

“After?” Now Souda was even more confused, which he didn’t think was possible.

“Apparently, one of the students in class 77 requested I be transferred into the class.” Ah. Now Souda understands. “And he appealed to Yukizome, Mr. Kizakura, and even Mr. Kirigiri that I be enrolled in the Ultimate’s class. At first, I thought it was Chiaki, but besides putting her name on the petition, she didn’t really do much. I asked around a bit more and apparently. A certain pink haired mechanic was seen begging to Jin Kirigiri about letting a kid join Class 77.”

At this point, Souda groaned and buried his face in his hands. He thought he asked the headmaster to not mention the story and he even checked for witnesses. 

Wait a sec…

Damn you Kizakura.

“Sure, I helped you out a bit, but that’s because you seemed like a very skilled guy and I’ve heard how you have an impossible ability to motivate people. Guess that’s why Ms. Yukizome dubbed you the Ultimate Hope.” 

“But I never did get to thank you for that. Plus, it doesn't seem right to keep a debt. That’s why I made a decision.” Hajime pulled out an orange slip of paper. Kazuichi picked it up and looked at it, eyes frozen on the title.

Retreat Replacement Notice.

Souda read it out loud. “Dear administration. It is with great sorrow to announce that Hajime Hinata will not be going to the month-long retreat to Jabberwock Island. To take his place will be Class 77 student…” Souda could not say the last two words before joyful tears started coming down his face. Hajime decided to say these words so Souda can know it was true.

“Kazuichi Souda.”

Without warning, Souda jumped up and hugged his friend. This is one of the best gifts he’s ever received. However, he quickly let go, anxious with so many questions.

“But aren’t you upset you won’t be going to the trip? This is pretty big.

“Of course, I’m a little bit upset, but I did owe ya. Plus, in all honesty, I only registered because someone asked me to come with them. It looked like you wanted this a lot more than me.” Hajime smirked a bit, not that Souda cared. He was still giddy about Hajime’s choice.

“Thankyothankyou,ohthankyou!IpromiseIoweyabigtime,Hajime.” Souda exclaimed in one breath.

“Nah, Souda. If anything, We’re even. Consider this a gift.”

Souda was still in shock, but after a few seconds, he jumped up. He hugged Hajime with a bear hug and ran throughout the school, spitting out random, gleeful gibberish to anyone he passed.

Hajime just looked in the direction Souda left and just had a small smile. Hajime’s eyes had one real emotion within them:

Satisfaction  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

“Alrighty! Today’s the day everyone. For the next month, you’ll be representing this division.” The seven representative’s nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. However, it was weird how Nagito’s eyes darted everywhere, as if he was expecting something. “We’ll wait on the bus for the last student. Are you all excited?!” 

A chorus of yays filled the parking lot before everyone got inside. Before Nagito could get in the bus, a set of feet could be heard rushing towards the bus. He turned at a speed so fast you’d expect he’d get whiplash. What he saw cause him shock and surprise.

The yellow and pink clad mechanic rushed towards the bus. All the students looked at him, most with some form of surprise, ranging from Fuyuhiko’s quirked eyebrow to Ibuki’s screams that Hajime decided to cosplay. The weird part was that Nagito was actually hoping Ibuki was right and this was one bad joke. That hope was dashed once Ms. Yukizome opened her mouth.

“I knew I was forgetting something! Due to unexplained reasons, Hajime Hinata has decided to have Kazuichi Souda as his substitute for the trip.” 

With that, Nagito almost collapsed then and there. Hajime’s not coming?! And he picked this grease monkey to take his spot?! Did he use too much of his luck for just the drawings?

“Uh, Nagito? Can you please get in the bus please? It’s kinda hard to get in when you haven’t.” Now the grease monkey has the STONES to ask him a request after he had robbed Nagito?

No. Don’t let him see the despair plaguing Nagito. He turned and walked to the back of the bus, picking a seat next to Teruteru. The disgusting chef was trying to have a vainful conversation with Nagito, but he didn’t pay attention in the slightest. Instead, he looked at the grease monkey, who took a spot next to Kuzuryuu with the same dumb smile on his face. 

At first, he was nothing but a nuisance, but now he’s become a thief. With that declaration, Nagito stared daggers into the back of the grease monkey’s head. One emotion plagued his eyes:

Revenge.


End file.
